


My ending

by Animekid_kakashi



Category: Kingdom of the Wicked Series - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekid_kakashi/pseuds/Animekid_kakashi
Summary: So I didn’t like how the book kingdom of the wicked ended so I am writing some that I would have liked to have happened. I really think the author did a great job wi the ending just I think I wouldn’t have been so.... upset with the ending. So yeah





	My ending

Hi ok so I’m currently writing this in my notes because I’m waiting on my invitation to put this on AO3 and I just finished reading Kingdom of the wicked and I found 1 fanfic and that is NOT ok. So here is how I wanted it to end ( I added some smut) *WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD* :)

CHAPTER 1  
(This takes place in chapter 43 when Envy is “killing” Wrath)  
Emilia ran to Wrath’s side and wept. “ Oh get up witch, don’t cry over my brother.” Envy said. Emilia just continued to cry l. After what seemed like hours Envy scoffed and walked away along with his demons. Emilia stood there crying and whispering spells, she hoped any of they would help the man she thought she hated back from the dead. After she whispered the last spell she could think of a glowing black light formed around Wrath. Flakes of gold flew onto Emilia. She was frozen in place. After mere seconds Wrath looked as good as he did the first night she saw him. Finally Wrath stood. “ Witch” “Demon” those where the only words said for watch felt like hours, but it was only mere seconds till Emilia said,” Oh thank the goddess Wrath your ok!” She ran towards him but suddenly stoped this was the man she hated with every bone in her body why was she running towards him? Wrath stood there still as a statue. It took a wile for him to say anything, till finally he said,” I thought I told you to run witch.” He said the word with such anger Emilia couldn’t tell who this man was or how Wrath could be so angry at her, she did save his life. “ And I thought you said you where immortal.” Emilia shot back. With out knowing it Emilia was slowly walking towards Wrath. Every step she took the chamber seemed to get smaller and smaller. Wrath had seemed to calm down and said,” look Emilia what ever my brother told you forget please.” Emilia was shocked at his words Wrath was not one to ask. Emilia was now inches away from him one more step and she would feel his breath on her face. Wrath noted her distance for him and took that last step closing the space between them. He pulled his arms around her and whispered,” Thank you witch,” in her ear. Emilia was shocked with his actions but nodded happy that finally they could maybe put aside their differences and be friends. After staying in that embrace for what seemed like ages Wrath let go. Emilia felt like she had lost her warmth, a part of her was missing when Wrath let go. He reached for her hand and she reached for his as they walked out of the chamber only to face many many more problems to come.


End file.
